El señor de la noche
by Keka15
Summary: Kagome traiciona a Inuyasha, el la viola y cuenta la historia desde su punto de vista... Oneshoot y Songfic. Es el primero que hago.


Olaaaaaa!!! aqui vengo con un nuevo fic, m a llevado bastante tiempo ya k es el primer oneshoot y el primer songfic que ago, jeje, no se como estara, por eso les pido k dejen reviews con cualkier tipo de comentario, incluso criticas y constructivos.

El fic sera un INUxKAGxSESSHO, (tamben s la primera vez k pongo de pareja a kagome y a sesshomaru n uno d mis fics) por su no se entiende, Kagome es violada x inuyasha, y sin mas, les dejo con el fic, ke disfruten.

-blabla... - conversaión y narración

-_blabla...-_ pensamientos

-**blabla...**- canción

**El señor de la noche**

La ví, caminaba tranquilamente mirando flores del campo despreocupadamente... y sin nuestros amigos humanos alrededor...

**Bailando sola está**

Ni el pequeño zorro o el kitsune...

**Bailando sola está**

_Indefensa_

-Inuyasha... -dice al verme.

Yo no respondo.

La agarro del brazo, ella no rechista y se deja guiar por mi hacia una tenebrosa cueva...

**No sabe a qué se va a enfrentar la pobre... La pobre**

Confía ciegamente en mí...

**Será un choque tan mortal**

¡Ja!

_Ilusa_

Se lo merece... por traicionarme...

**Que jamás podrá olvidarme a mi**

Allí la dejé a ella... con medio cuerpo tirado en el suelo de aquella oscura y fría cueva y el otro medio en el sucio suelo del campo... bajo la lluvia, que caía tronadoramente sobre su delicado y desgarrado cuerpo, y que resbalaba por cada centímetro de su piel descubierta...

No me arrepiento, se lo merece por traicionarme... a mi...

**El señor de la noche**

Que la he defencido millones de veces...

**Soy mitad hombre mitad animal**

Exponiendo mi propia vida para salvarla...

**El señor de la noche**

He sido un estúpido ilsuo...

**Mejor escapa o te va a matar**

Caí en su trampa

**El señor de la noche**

Pero ahora todo es distinto... ahora ha pagado su crimen...

**Con tu corazón no deberías jugar... a mi... a mi**

Podíamos haber sido muy felices juntos...

**Que te haré subir al cielo**

**Bajar y besar el mismo infierno**

Como en aquellas noches calurosas y placenteras que compartíamos...

**Yo que seré tu dolor eterno**

**Tu tan caliente, yo tan invierno**

Y ahora lloras... por mí... mientras yo te amo y tu me desprecias...

**Tu que fuiste presa tan fácil lloras**

**Tu estás libre ahora mismo, yo en tus horas**

Ahora llevas un hijo mio en tu vientre... ya no podrás escapar... te quedarás a mi lado para siempre...

**Hay algo en tí de mí que te azora**

**Que tus sueños controla y te descontrola**

Es mi hijo.

**El señor de la noche**

Un hanyou como yo...

**Soy mitad hombre mitad animal**

Hijo de una humana y un medio demonio...

**El señor de la noche**

No crecerá sin familia como yo...

**Mejor escapa o te va a matar**

_Bastardo_

**El señor de la noche**

Yo me ocuparé de ello... quieras o no...

**Con tu corazón no deberías jugar... a mi... a mi**

Teníamos sueños...

**Soñó volar conmigo en un Pegaso**

_Los estropeaste..._

**Y tiene el corazón hecho pedazos**

Me engañaste para irte con él... con mi medio hermano...

**Tu sentencia la firmó un abrazo**

_Lo odio._

**Y el veneno de mis besos fue su fracaso**

Por eso has pagado el castigo.

**Hoy camina moribunda herida**

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

**En este callejón sin salida**

Sólo te quedo yo...

**Sin rumbo toda perdida**

Te miro, estás de pie y dirigiéndote a un barranco cercano... quieres morir...

**Deseando perder la vida**

Lo entiendo...

**El señor de la noche**

Pero no te permitiré hacerlo...

**Soy mitad hombre mitad animal**

Porque eres mía...

**El señor de la noche**

Criaremos a nuestro hijo...

**Mejor escapa o te va a matar**

_Juntos_

**El señor de la noche**

Y él no interferirá entre nosotros...

**Con tu corazón no deberías jugar... a mi... a mi**

-Kagome... -te llamo.

**Bailando sola está**

Me miras con odio, lo noto...

**Bailando sola está**

-estás sola... -te digo mientras te observo llorar.

**No sabe a qué se va a enfrentar la pobre... La pobre**

Ahora sabe lo que yo sentí...

**Será un choque tan mortal**

Por su culpa...

**Que jamás podrá olvidarme a mi**

_...Por su amor..._

**El señor de la noche**

_Te amo._

**El señor de la noche**

_Me odias._

**El señor de la noche**

_Le odio._

**El señor de la noche**

_Le quieres._

**El señor de la noche...**

FIN!

Spero k les aya gustado dejen algun review!!! muxos bss!!! cuidense!!

keka.


End file.
